


Post-Its

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [29]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff What Plot?, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, markjae - Freeform, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is away, in LA for his first anniversary with Youngjae. But even, from 9,580 km away, he finds a way to show Youngjae that he is loved. (pure fluff)</p><p>For Day 29 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Doing Something Sweet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Its

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I actually checked up the distance between LA and Seoul

Youngjae groaned as the sun made its way into the room, making it impossible for him to sleep. He rolled over frowning when he didn’t feel the familiar warmth he had grown accustomed to for the past couple of months. He sat up straight now, sleepiness and good mood gone. Today was his and Mark’s one year anniversary. Youngjae had been looking forward to spending the day with Mark, even if they didn’t do anything grand or extravagant, he just wanted to spend the day with Mark celebrating the fact that they had been dating for one year. (Yes, he knew he sounded cheesy but he also had a boyfriend like Mark Tuan, so he figured a little cheesiness was acceptable.)

But alas, it was not meant to be. It was as if the heavens were laughing at him, or maybe they just were cranky because Youngjae and Mark were too sickly sweet, Jackson had suggested (but Youngjae suspected that was more of Jackson’s issue than the heavens. It wasn’t his fault that Jaebum (Jackson’s boyfriend) hated PDA, or just DA) . Yesterday, Mark had to leave to LA for some family event the elder had completely forgotten to mention, and worse he wouldn’t be back for a week.  

The older boy had apologized to Youngjae almost a 100 times before he left and Youngjae has assured him there was no reason to feel guilty. It wasn’t Mark’s fault after all. Nonetheless, Youngjae was a little sad at the prospect of spending his anniversary without his significant other.  

All the same, there was no point sitting and wallowing in his self-pity. As he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he noticed a bright orange post it on the bathroom mirror.

He peeled it off to read it clearly _‘Make sure to brush well, I love your pearly smile.’_ It read. Youngjae’s smile widened as he flipped it over to read the back which read _‘Though I will still love you even when you have no teeth ;)’_

He found another one stuck to his wardrobe that read _‘Don’t forget to wear enough layers; I don’t want you to catch a cold. Plus, you look so cute all bundled up.’_

As he made his way to the kitchen he noticed another post-it on one of the cabinets. This one read _‘Don’t skip breakfast. Eat well; I love your cute rounded cheeks.’_   Youngjae felt his heart flutter. Even though Mark wasn’t physically here just his small reminders made Youngjae’s heart beat faster. Youngjae both loved and hated the effect the American boy had on him.

As he went about his morning routine, he found more of the post-its, filled with both concern and affection.  There was one on his desk, one stuck to his bottle of moisturizer , as well as one of his bag.

Finally as Youngjae made his way out of the door, he noticed one last post it, this one was pale pink in colour.

_‘Have a nice day and don’t miss me too much. I love you – Mark’_

And Youngjae would be lying if he said that his face at that moment was not the same colour as the post-it.

**Author's Note:**

> Markjae is love, Markjae is life <3  
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
